Steady As A Beating Drum
by MrsSesshomaruKelly
Summary: "I would like to accompany you on your journey, but if you won't allow me then I will travel by myself. I am ready to learn my purpose in life and staying here won't help me, my Lord," Rin said. Sesshomaru thought for a minute. And turned to leave. "Rin follow me if you so choose," Sesshomaru spoke. Sorry I suck at summaries. Romance fanfiction between SesshomaruXRin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Its MrsSesshomaruKelly and I am back! I have missed you guys so much. Life happens and I haven't had time to write. While I am taking a break for the summer I decided to dust off that notebook and see if I could finish a story before the fall. Please read and review and overall enjoy! I will continuously update as I write. You guys are great and I want to say thank you everyone who read my previous stories. Since its been so long I was unable to finish them, but I may eventually get back to them. My mindset is different from that of 6 years ago so its kinda hard to pick back up old things. But anyway hope you all enjoy. Love and Peace 3**_

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're here," sixteen-year-old Rin said stepping from her hut she shared with Kaede.

She had grown into a beautiful teen. Her hair still long, and she kept her signature half up half down hairdo. She kept her bangs cut short in the front. She wore a beautiful orange kimono gifted from Lord Sesshomaru.

"How are you faring Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Everything is fine! Lady Kaede has showed me new medicinal herbs to use for when villagers are injured. Where is Master Jaken?" she asked.

"He is somewhere nearby tending to A-Un. This Sesshomaru won't be staying long. There are things that need to be done," he said. "Here," he said handing her a package.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. You are too generous. Can you at least stay for dinner?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded following behind her into the hut. Sesshomaru sat against the wall of the hut as Kaede and Rin prepared their meal. Kagome and Sango stopped by to report about the village to Kaede. Rin didn't expect Sesshomaru to eat dinner, so she ate and spoke to him about his journey. When it was time for him to go Rin walked out of the hut behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?" Rin asked.

"Go ahead," he responded.

"Can I come with you? On your journey? I mean I do enjoy being in the village, but I miss traveling with you and Master Jaken. I know how to coexist with other humans, but people think I am strange. I don't fit in. I think I need to find my own path and do what I enjoy and that is traveling with you," Rin said.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. _"She cannot be saved? I cannot save her? Tenseiga... I let her die. For something like this. Nothing I could've gained was worth losing her. Nothing at all!"_

"Rin, Lady Kaede needs your assistance. You are still very young. This Sesshomaru does not think you should leave the village just yet. You should think about that decision longer before you really decide what you would like to do," Sesshomaru spoke not looking directly at Rin.

He could smell the salt and knew she was upset at his decision, but he was only trying to do what was best for Rin.

"Yes, my Lord," Rin said her hair hiding her face.

"I must take my leave now. I will see you next time. Stay well Rin," Sesshomaru said. He walked pass Rin. She watched as he walked off. She decided to go to Kagome's hut.

* * *

"Miss Kagome, I don't understand. I know I am ready to travel. Why won't he let me come with him?" Rin asked frustrated.

"Rin, maybe he is right. You are very skilled when it comes to taking care of yourself, but you have no knowledge of protecting yourself. If you travel with Sesshomaru you can't expect him to have to be saving you all the time. That can be a distraction for him," Kagome said.

Rin thought for a minute. Kagome was right.

"Do you guys think you can help me learn ways to protect myself?" Rin asked.

"Of course we will," Kagome said. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I will work with you starting tomorrow and give you some tips," Kagome said.

"Thank you so much Kagome! I will prove to Lord Sesshomaru that I am capable of taking care of myself," Rin said giving Kagome a hug. She ran to her hut to prepare for the next day.

* * *

Sango came by Kaede's hut as Rin was finishing off her breakfast.

"Are you ready to begin training?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Rin said following Sango out of the hut.

"I can't stay too long because I need to tend to my children. We all know men are clueless," Sango said. "Here," Sango said handing Rin a dagger. "This is the first weapon I learned to train with, and it is the hardest weapon to master because it is best used when someone is up close," Sango said. "You can keep it but you will need a lot of practice. Just remember that training is nothing like the actual fight," Sango said. She began training with Rin.

* * *

Over the next two years Rin faithfully trained. Sango helped her learn to perfect her dagger. Kagome showed her how to use a bow and arrow. Miroku showed her how to do hand combat. Inuyasha showed her how to use a katana. She also continued to work alongside Kaede learning how to be a good medicinal woman and healer in her village. Sesshomaru continued to visit Rin, bringing her gifts like kimono's and shoes, but did not know about her training.

Rin matured into an even more beautiful woman. Her kimono's hugged her curves even more now than when she was sixteen. Her hips spread more during the years and her chest was not to small, but not to big. She was fit from all her training. She kept herself well groomed and turned out to be a responsible yet kind adult.

Sesshomaru walked to the village to visit Rin. She walked to Kaede's hut but could not smells Rin's scent in the area. Kaede walked out of the hut and saw Sesshomaru.

"Looking for Rin? She is visiting with Kagome and the baby," Kaede said walking past him.

Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut in the village. He saw Inuyasha walk outside of the hut.

"I knew I sensed you here. She is inside," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru walked inside to see Rin cuddling the son of Inuyasha and Kagome. The child's hair was silver like Inuysha, but the rest of his features looked very human. He even had regular ears. Rin looked up.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are here. I was not expecting you," Rin said shocked to see him. The baby began to wiggle and Rin adjusted him and comforted him so he wouldn't cry.

"You look well Rin," Sesshomaru said standing at the entrance.

"Yes I am great. Iaru is so cute and makes me happy. I visit Kagome just to give her a little help. Last time you were here she was still pregnant and now he is here," Rin said.

"Brother you are here," Kagome said walking into the hut.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Would you like to hold your nephew?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in such things," Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Well please don't just stand at the door. You can sit by Rin. My son doesn't bite," she said.

Sesshomaru gave her a side eye glance.

"It okay Kagome. Here let me give Iaru back. Lord Sesshomaru and I need to talk," Rin said handing the baby back to Kagome. She walked out the hut with Sesshomaru following behind. She walked to the tree line and took a seat on the ground.

"Sorry about that Lord Sesshomaru. I am so glad you are here. I take it your journey was pleasant," Rin said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"I have made a decision Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. "I am ready to travel. There is nothing that this village needs from me. I would like to accompany you on your journey, but if you won't allow me then I will travel by myself. I am ready to learn my purpose in life and staying here won't help me, my Lord," Rin said.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute. And turned to leave. "Rin follow me if you so choose," Sesshomaru spoke.

Rin's entire face lit up with happiness. "Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru! I will catch up with you as soon as a finish packing my things," Rin said hurrying to the village.

After Rin finished packing, she told everyone their goodbyes and headed to the forest with her bag.

"A-Un how I have missed you," she said running over to the two-headed dragon petting them.

"Somethings never change," Jaken said.

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled while falling to her knees to give him a hug.

"Unhand me girl!" Jaken said. Rin released him with a huge smile on her face.

"You may have grown a lot, but not much about you has changed girl. Let's go so we can catch up with Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken spoke.

"Yes Master Jaken," Rin said. She strapped her bag to A-Un and they began there journey.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Dont forget to leave a review. It gives me so much encouragement. Love you guys! MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said walking towards him.

"Do you have everything you need?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I am ready. I have already eaten so I am good for a while. I packed some berries just in case I hungered," Rin spoke.

"Very well then," Sesshomaru answered as they walked ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask where we are heading?" Rin asked.

"To my home in the west. You will have a room prepared for you and we need to drop off some of your belongings. No need to travel with so many things," Sesshomaru said.

"You are right," Rin said.

They continued in the forest as the leaves fell against the ground. Winter was coming soon and Sesshomaru was hoping to be home before the first snow appeared. He turned around watching as Rin teased Jaken. He looked at her feet.

"Rin," he spoke.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"Where are the shoes I gifted you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, I could never get accustomed to wearing shoes. I feel more comfortable walking bare foot," she said.

"The nights are getting cooler. Human's cannot withstand the temperatures so it might be ideal for you to begin wearing your shoes," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord," Rin said.

"We are going to stop here for the night. Jaken, search the area to make sure we won't have visitors," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he took off.

As Rin looked through her bag to find her shoes Sesshomaru stood taking in the area to make sure it was safe. Rin sat against a tree eating a few of her berries. Sesshomaru took a seat against a tree and closed his eyes. Jaken came back and brought firewood with him. He started a fire because he knew Rin would need to stay warm. Rin laid against A-Un looking at the stars. Sesshomaru still sat in his same spot.

Rin started humming her usual tunes that kept her in a nice mood. Eventually she fell asleep laying on the two-headed dragon. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and watched as Rin rested. Jaken tended to the fire to keep it going. Sometime during the night Sesshomaru got up to scout the area. A village was nearby, but there weren't any signs of any demons.

As he returned back to the camp he smelled blood. Rin's blood. He moved faster and when he arrived there was no scent of a demon present. Rin and Jaken were still in the same places as they were before he left. He could smell the blood coming from Rin. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him barely awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a questioning voice.

"Rin are you on your monthly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wait, huh, no I don't think so," she said as she stood. Rin could feel the wetness between her legs. She grabbed her kimono and blood stained the back where she had just been laying. Her face lit up red.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am so sorry. I did not expect it to be so soon. I will clean myself up immediately," she said. Rin began searching through her bag for supplies and a clean kimono.

"It is not safe for you to go alone in the woods. Take Jaken with you," Sesshomaru said.

Rin understood. Her and Jaken went into the forest and he watched the area as she cleaned herself and changed. When they came back to the camp, they saw Sesshomaru putting out the fire.

"We must continue moving. Your condition could alert animals or even demons," Sesshomaru said. "If you still tire Rin, just sleep a top A-Un," he said.

Rin climbed on the two-headed dragon and rode as Sesshomaru and Jaken walked along. They walked for a few more days stopping occasionally but not for too long. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. Rin and Jaken stopped standing behind him

"What is the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Lord Sesshomaru of the West. What brings you here? Normally I wouldn't stop you, but I smelled a blood so sweet that I thought you had something that could quench my thirst," the demon in front of them said.

"A bat demon," Jaken said

It was a woman bat demon. She wore all black and her hair was cut short evenly across her shoulders. You could see her fangs sitting on her lips. Nails red and her eyes blue.

"My name is Komori. Hand me over the girl and I will allow you to go in peace," the bat demon said.

"You dare challenge this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru spoke.

"I always get what I want," the bat demon said. Suddenly giant wings came from her back and she flew towards the group.

"Jaken, Rin, leave now," Sesshomaru said pulling out his tokijin.

They headed to the forest to find a hiding spot. Sesshomaru cut some of the demoness wing causing her to become angry.

"Damn you. You will give me that stupid woman," she said yelling at Sesshomaru. Hundreds of bats came from out of the trees. They looked like little grey humans with wings and fur. "Find the girl and bring her to me," the demoness yelled.

The bats headed to the hiding place of Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru sent a wave killing half of the bats. The demoness woman tried to attack Sesshomaru failing miserably. The bats were almost to Rin when she jumped on A-Un who lead her out of the forest into the air. They breathed fire at the bats trying to slow them down.

One bat got a hold to A-Un's leg causing the dragon to freak. Rin retrieved her dagger and went to get rid of the bat holding onto A-Un's leg. She swiped at it trying her best not cut the dragon. She finally got the bat to let go of the dragon, but the bat grabbed her instead pulling her from safety. Rin was falling from the sky the bat trying to take hold of her.

She swung her dagger hitting the bat on its wing and it pushed away from her. Rin was still falling so close to hitting the ground until A-Un swooped to catch her.

"Ah," Rin yelled when she landed on her stomach upon A-Un. Sesshomaru had gotten rid of the bat demoness and was killing the last group of bats when he went to tend to Rin. Rin slid off of the dragon landing on her knees on the ground. Her dagger sat embedded into her side from landing on A-Un incorrectly.

"You are injured," Sesshomaru said kneeling in front of Rin.

"Is there a river nearby? It's not as bad as it looks" Rin said, but she knew she had never felt pain like this. Sesshomaru grabbed her and flew her to the river. Sesshomaru watched as Rin ripped the end of her kimono and dipped it into the water. Rin turned and looked at Sesshomaru her face a little red.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you please turn around? I will have to undress. Promise not to turn around if I scream," she said innocently.

Sesshomaru turned his back to the girl. Rin removed the kimono. She ripped the knife out fast letting out a painful scream. Tears escaped her tired eyes. She quickly cleaned the area with water and bandaged it up with supplies Kagome provided her. She dressed again and walked over to Sesshomaru. She leaned forward a little from her injury.

"I am ready," she said. They met up with A-Un and Jaken.

"We will stay here for the evening. Rin needs to recover for a while," Sesshomaru said.

"No, it's okay Lord Sesshomaru. I am fine. We can keep moving if needed," Rin said.

Sesshomaru ignored her and took a seat against a tree closing his eyes. Rin looked down thinking she made him angry. She didn't say anything else the rest of the evening. Jaken started another fire and Rin slept on A-Un.

* * *

_**Here is chapter 2! Remember to read and review. Reviews help me keep writing! Overall enjoy! MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	3. Chapter 3

The group finally arrived to Sesshomaru's home in the West. Inside they were met with his servants.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru," the group of servants said bowing.

"Namiko, you will be Rin's maid while she stays here. Go assist with retrieving her items and showing her to her living quarters," Sesshomaru said.

The young girl bowed. She was a tiny girl and she looked younger than Rin, almost childlike. She had short brown hair. She was also a demon, but Rin could not tell which kind.

"Hideshi, meet me in my study. We have much to discuss." Sesshomaru said walking away from the group.

Rin followed the servant girl to her new room. When she walked in she was surprised with her room. Inside there was a gorgeous white vanity mirror, with different types of make-up and perfume. Her bed was the nicest thing she had ever seen. Even the wealthiest could barely afford a bed like hers. Her bathroom had a large tub for bathing, and it made Rin's heart skip a beat. Everything was almost too perfect.

"Miss Rin, I believe your journey has been long, would you like a bath drawn for you?" Namiko asked.

"You would do that for me? That's so nice of you Miss Namiko. I would love that," Rin said, not realizing that was the servant maid's duty.

"Please Miss Rin. Just call me Namiko," the girl said.

"Well in that case just call me Rin," Rin responded.

"I can't do that. I would be in so much trouble with Lord Sesshomaru, if I ever called you out of your name," Namiko said walking to the bathroom. Rin was a little confused.

Namiko prepared Rin a bath and while Rin bathed, she found her a kimono to wear. Namiko walked in the bathroom when Rin was finished.

"What is the matter Namiko?" Rin asked, puzzled because she was standing by the tub with a towel.

"Aren't you ready to get out," Namiko said.

"Yes, but I am perfectly capable of drying and dressing myself without your assistance," Rin said.

"Miss Rin, this is my job," Namiko said. "I am to cater to your every need while you are here," Namiko said.

"How about this? We set some boundaries. I appreciate everything you try to do for me, but I assure you I am capable of doing those things myself. So Namiko why don't you go take a break while I get dressed?" Rin said.

"But what can I do Miss Rin. I don't want Lord Sesshomaru angry at me for not taking care of you," Namiko said.

"Rest assured, I will take care of Lord Sesshomaru. You are doing a great job so far," Rin said with a smile.

Namiko left leaving Rin to finish things herself. She walked in the room to see a brand new kimono sitting on the bed for her. This one was a pink and brown color. She placed the kimono on and brushed the knots out of her hair. After that she decided to explore Sesshomaru's home.

When Rin walked into the hallway she could smell something delicious. She followed the smell into a dining area and she boldly walked past the area into the kitchen.

"Miss Rin what are you doing back here?" Rin heard Namiko's panicked voice.

"Something smelled so good I could not help but follow the scent," Rin said.

"Why thank you Miss Rin? I haven't had a compliment before. My name is Atsuki and I am Lord Sesshomaru's chef," the man spoke. He too looked very young, but he was very tall and thin. His hair was black and had a spiked style to it.

"Miss Rin, are you hungry? Dinner will be finished in a while, but I am sure Atsuki does not mind making you a snack," Namiko said.

"Please that would be so nice," Rin responded.

"No problem Miss Rin," Atsuki said.

Rin sat in the kitchen eating her snack and speaking to the two servants.

"How long have you worked for Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"A long time. We older than you may think Miss Rin, but I have been here since Lord Sesshomaru was a child and Namiko came about a century after," Atsuki said.

"Wow, you guys do not have any family?" Rin asked.

Namiko smiled at her question and look at Atsuki for a reassuring look.

"Everyone who works here is our family pretty much. Accept Hideshi, he is kind of an ass because he is Lord Sesshomaru's guard. But Atsuki finds you trusting so I can tell you that he is my husband," Namiko said. Rin looked between both of the workers surprised. Atsuki gave her a small smile.

"Wow, I would have never known. That's great, you work together and get to spend time together. It's romantic. Do you have any children," Rin asked. Atsuki scratched the back of his head.

"Unfortunately Miss Rin our job doesn't allow us to have children. We do not think Lord Sesshomaru would be happy for his maid to be expecting while working because then he would have to find a replacement," Atsuki spoke.

"But I don't need a maid. I'm capable of taking care of myself and even so Namiko can still work while pregnant. My best friend who is a human like I did so. I am going to speak to Lord Sesshomaru about this," Rin said.

"No Miss please. We do not want to seem ungrateful to the Lord. We appreciate our jobs and we enjoy working for him," Atsuki said.

"But you have to live your life how you would like eventually," Rin said.

"You are an interesting human," Atsuki said. "It is a pleasure to work for you Miss Rin."

Namiko escorted Rin back to her room.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his study listening to Hideshi.

"More lands have been surveyed. I know you have been having trouble compromising with this village near you, but we could just easily kill everyone and take their land," Hideshi said.

"This village has valuables to keep my home running. I do not think killing them would be advisable seeing they bring in trade and good products," Sesshomaru said.

"That human woman you brought with you. Why don't you send her to the town to compromise for you?" Hideshi said.

"Rin is not here to do any of my work for me. She will not be put in danger for my personal gain," Sesshomaru spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think you should think about it. This would be a great opportunity and because the woman is talking to them on your behalf, they may be more lenient because she is human and a woman," Hideshi spoke.

"Leave," Sesshomaru spoke.

Hideshi walked out of the quarters unflinching.

Even though the idea did not flatter Sesshomaru and did not stop him from thinking about it.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review. Hope you enjoyed MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rin lay sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. She was the most peaceful during that time. During the day she spent a lot of her time exploring out of curiosity, asking questions, and making people feel better about themselves.

At night Lord Sesshomaru spent most of his time looking over maps so he could explore new lands. He would also read letters from neighboring aristocrats attempting to compromise with him. Whenever he was pushed past his limit he would sneak into Rin's room and watch her as she slumbered. Sometimes he himself would close his eyes and enjoy the peace that the young woman radiates.

Before she would wake in the morning Sesshomaru was usually gone taking care of duties. Rin spent most of her day talking with Namiko who kept her company. After talking to Namiko she found out that she was a raccoon demon and really did not have prestige going for her, barely any fighting power. Atsuki was a cat demon in which Sesshomaru tolerated due to his father's employment of the family.

"Can demons cross breed," Rin asked out of curiosity. Namiko laughed.

"Of course, silly Miss Rin, but only if compatible. Just like demons mating with humans," Namiko said. Rin nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Namiko, I am really tired of sitting here. I want to leave and go into a town," Rin said.

"I can escort you to the gardens if you would like, but I can not take you into town with Lord Sesshomaru's permission," Namiko said.

"Well sure. I guess a garden is better than nothing," Rin said.

She followed Namiko out into the gardens which took Rin's breath away. Rin thought the gardens were going to be something simple but what she was seeing was something more extravagant. In the center of this garden sat a beautiful fountain. Clean cut green bushes surrounded the area and different flowers surrounded the garden. Rin was mesmerized.

"It's so beautiful. Who knew Lord Sesshomaru like flowers?" Rin asked.

Namiko laughed. "Actually, Lord Toga, Lord Sesshomaru's father, was the one who loved the idea of flowers. He loved that they were beautiful, yet some were deadly, surrounded by thorns or even poisonous. Lord Sesshomaru has just hired people to do the upkeep of his father's sanctuary," Namiko said.

"Rin," a deep voice spoke behind the two women.

Rin turned around. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"I will be leaving for a few days. When I get back be prepared to travel again. Do not leave the grounds under any circumstances. Hideshi will be here to make sure my home stays safe during my absence," Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I please go to the village at least," Rin asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said and turned to leave.

"Ugh he is so strict. I can take care of myself," Rin said.

* * *

Rin did her normal routine the next two days adding the garden on her list of things to do. She chatted with Namiko more.

"Miss Rin, tomorrow I will have to go into town to fetch some supplies. It will take me a while so please let Hideshi know if you will need anything. I will be leaving after your breakfast," Namiko said.

"Namiko can I please go with you. Lord Sesshomaru will never find out," Rin said.

"I am sorry Miss Rin, but I can not go against the Lord's orders," Namiko said.

"Okay. I understand Namiko," Rin said.

* * *

During that night Rin's curiosity got the best of her. After her dinner she decided she would sneak into town. It would be easy for her to sneak out of the grounds at night instead of during the day. When the house was quiet and everyone was turned in for the evening, Rin went to her closet to find her dark brown cloak. She changed into one of her darker kimono's so she would be hidden. Her dagger was strapped to her thigh for possible emergencies.

She decided to crawl through the window instead of going out the front with the fear of being caught. She had successfully made it off the grounds and was on her way into town. The town was lit and was livelier than her home with Kaede. People were still out and about, and shops were still open during the night.

She took some of her coins and bought a couple of rice balls one of the vendors. She happily ate it and continued exploring the town.

* * *

Sesshomaru had made it back from his journey earlier than expected. Before turning in he decided to go check on a sleeping Rin. When he arrived to her room he saw that she was not present. He searched around the grounds searching from Rin. She was no where to be found. He was angry. He called all of his servants.

"Where is Rin," Sesshomaru said his voice dark.

"My Lord she was in her room before I turned in for the night," Namiko said.

"Well if you checked, you would see she is no longer there," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, my goodness, she put up a fuss about going into town since you left. Maybe she snuck out to go to town," Namiko said her heart racing.

Sesshomaru looked to Hideshi.

"I'm on it," Hideshi said making his way out of the home and into town.

"Namiko, if Rin is found in danger, this Sesshomaru will not be happy," Sesshomaru said. He turned to take his leave.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I swear I did not think she would leave," Namiko said tears falling from her eyes.

Sesshomaru ignored her leaving to find Rin.

* * *

In town as Rin was walking, she saw a poor man sitting on the street. He was begging for food as others walked past him. She took her other rice ball and handed it to him.

"Thank you Miss," the man said to her and stood up. "My family is very hungry and any little food we get helps me feed them," he said, gathering his things.

"Oh my, is there anything I can do to help?" Rin asked.

"No ma'am, you have done enough," the man said walking away.

"Here, why don't I buy you a few groceries and fix you and your family a small meal," Rin said smiling.

"You would do something like that," the man said.

"Of course," Rin said.

Rin went and bought up some supplies and followed the unknown man to the outskirts of the village. The hut was small, but she followed him in. It was dark and cool when he opened the flap but she followed him anyway.

"Where is everyone," she asked.

"They are right here," the man said.

Suddenly Rin felt her body being slammed into the ground, the air being knocked from her lungs. Quickly, she tried to regain her composure. She flipped around and tried to crawl away, but many hands grabbed her and pulled her back and held her down. A small fire lit the hut. Three men help Rin's arms and legs down. The man she helped earlier stood behind them.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"Search her for money," a man said.

They began feeling Rin searching her for money. They were able to grab the pouch of coins she had left.

"Stupid naïve woman. I didn't even have to grab her. She fell for the stupid sob story," the man said.

"If you want the money you can have it just let me go," Rin said her voice determined.

"Now that I look at her boss, she's a beauty. Mind if we play with her a little before we kill her," one of the men said.

"Sure, do what you wish," a man spoke.

One man leaned over Rin letting her legs go. She took that as an opportunity to knee him in the groin. The man's face held a scowl and he groaned in pain.

"You stupid wench," he said and punched Rin and the jaw.

Rin's ears began ringing and she was disoriented from the hit.

"Let me take her first," the man said.

The men held all of Rin's extremities down as the guy began to untie her sash form her kimono. Tears started streaming down Rin's face.

"Please don't do this," she said.

"Shut your mouth you wench," a man said.

The man threw the sash somewhere across the room. Her kimono fell open. Lustful eyes took in all of her body. All Rin could think of was how she disobeyed Lord Sesshomaru and how she wishes she would have listened. Rin wiggled trying to free herself. She was terrified of what was going to happen next.

"You struggling to get free really turns me on," one of the men said.

Hands touched her chest and trailed down her stomach. The man started to undo his pants.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed.

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review! Love MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


End file.
